Memories
by keeper of the legend
Summary: Nancy and the Hardy bros plan a fun project. When Nancy has an accident will Frank be able to help her, or will he be just a memory?
1. Step into the Past

**Authors Note: Here is my new story. However, due to school-grrr-updates won't be as quick as I would like. But I will update ASAP. Hope you enjoy.**

1. Step into the Past

The old Victorian mansion stood dark and forbidding against the dense, moss covered trees. Shadows danced around the yard as if playing a game of tag with each other. Nancy Drew let out a low whistle as she studied the mansion. From the outside it was obvious that the building was in bad disrepair. There almost seemed to be an air of haunting remorse about the place.

"Well, I think we just found Prince Charming's palace of joy. This place just screams cheerful, don't you think?" Joe Hardy asked sarcastically, eyeing the dark mansion.

"It will, once we get the work finished." Frank Hardy answered his brother seriously.

"Then what are we standing out here for?" Nancy questioned. "Let's get inside."

Nancy led the way up the unkempt stone walkway to the door of the old mansion. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm. Restoring the mansion was going to be a great diversion. It would be a lot of work, but for some unexplainable reason Nancy couldn't wait to begin. And having the Hardy brothers to help her meant that the fun would never end.

Nancy pushed the front door open and rushed in, followed closely by Frank and Joe. Just inside the door she stopped to try and take in her surroundings. The room was dark except for the light from the doorway. Nancy reached in her pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Aiming the beam around the room, Nancy saw that the windows were covered with dark blinds. Nancy and the Hardys went around the room and pulled the blinds off all the windows. Nancy turned her flashlight off as a dim light filled the room. Then they turned to observe the room.

"Wow." Nancy whispered as she looked around her.

The entry way was spacious and ornate, even with the dust and dirt of disuse. To the right of the door Nancy could see into another large room, the family room. To the left was the dining area. Nancy assumed that the kitchen was beyond that. In the back of the room was a set of matching staircases, each beginning next to the wall opposite each other.

"Can you imagine the parties they must have had here?" Joe asked. He bowed to an imaginary lady, then began to dance around the room, quietly singing a poor rendition of a waltz tune.

"Very funny Joe." Frank laughed. "But the jesters weren't usually invited. And they hardly danced with any of the ladies."

"I'm hardly a jester, dear boy." Joe replied in his best gentleman accent.

"Ok you two." Nancy laughed. "While you guys go over the party list I'm going to check out upstairs."

Nancy made her way to the grand staircase and began her climb up the right set of stairs. She wasn't sure why, but something about the mansion interested her. As if the building itself held a secret deep within it's walls somewhere. Whatever it was, it seemed to call to Nancy, begging for answers to unknown questions.

"Nan, do you have your flashlight on? You may want to have some light on those stairs." Frank called out.

"Don't worry Frank." Nancy called with a slight giggle. "I'm not going to get hurt." But she flipped the switch on her flashlight anyway, more to humor Frank than to see her path.

The stairs seemed to grow steadily darker as Nancy continued her climb. Nancy trained the beam of her flashlight on the steps in front of her. The stairs seemed sturdy, but Nancy knew that the house was old and could be dangerous. She couldn't take a chance of finding a bad step.

The landing seemed sturdy as Nancy stepped onto it. Nancy ran her beam along the floor, looking for any obvious weak areas. She saw none, still she was cautious.

Nancy shone the light around. To her left was a set of four steps leading to the rooms on the second floor.

"This is amazing isn't it?" Frank asked from the other side of the landing, startling Nancy.

"You said it." Nancy sighed and stared past Frank with a far away look in her eyes. "I wonder what it would have been like to live in a place like this."

Frank chuckled quietly. "It would have been a lot harder to track down criminals and solve mysteries, especially wearing the clothes they did."

Nancy turned to make her way toward the back of the second floor when she heard Frank gasp and the sound of his flashlight landing on the worn carpet. Nancy stepped off the stair she was standing on and rushed over to Frank. The flashlight laid next to his feet and Nancy picked it up, but Frank never noticed.

"Earth to Frank Hardy." Nancy waved her hand in front of Frank's eyes, catching his attention.

"Nancy, look!" Frank pointed to the wall.

Nancy couldn't imagine what was so important, but she looked anyway. What she saw stunned her. A portrait of a young woman hung on the wall. The girl looked to be between nineteen and twenty-three years old. Long, thick, strawberry blond hair fell loose around slender shoulders. The girl wore a gold colored ball gown with a string of sapphires around her throat. Behind her were deep red roses, and the same mansion Nancy stood in.

"She looks just like you." Frank whispered.

Nancy stepped back as she studied the portrait and hit the rail. The old wood gave way, leaving Nancy unstable on her feet.

"Nan!" Frank yelled as Nancy fell backward.

"Frank." Nancy gasped.

Frank reached for Nancy. Nancy grabbed out wildly in an attempt to stop the fall. Their fingers brushed gently, before Nancy fell from the landing.

"Joe! Joe, get the car! Now!" Frank yelled as he rushed down the stairs to the first floor.

Joe rushed into the room from the dining area. One look at Frank and Joe ran out the door. Frank knelt next to Nancy and began looking for obvious wounds.

"Frank, can we move her?" Joe asked worriedly.

"We have to. There's no way to call for help out here."

Carefully Frank and Joe braced Nancy, to prevent further injury, and moved her to the car. After securing Nancy, Frank and Joe climbed in. As soon as Frank was in, Joe gunned the engine and peeled out, while Frank kept an eye on Nancy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later Joe sat with his head in his hands, while Frank impatiently paced the waiting room. Nancy had been admitted immediately to undergo tests. Neither brother had seen her since. And both were worried.

"Mr. Drew?" questioned a middle aged man in a white coat and glasses.

"Hardy. Frank and Joe. How is she?" Frank responded.

"Stable. There are no signs of damage, as far as brain damage or such. However, we have to wait for her to wake up before we know more."

"Know more? What else do you need to know?"

"Well, Ms. Drew could have amnesia, headaches, dizziness, any number of side effects. She did take a serious fall. In fact she's lucky to come away with as few injuries as she did."

"Can we go in and see her?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Yes. We expect her to wake up soon. It would do her good to have someone close to her present when she wakes."

After speaking to the doctor, Frank and Joe silently walked down the long hall to Nancy's room. To Frank, the hall felt like an endless tunnel. Nancy lay at the end, in a small room filled with medical machines.

Joe pushed the door to Nancy's room open. A loud, continuous beeping filled the air, resonating off the bare white walls. Nancy was asleep in a bed next to the window.

Frank walked over to the right side of the bed and gently took Nancy's hand. Joe went to a chair on the other side of the bed and sat down. Both brothers diligently watched for any change in the young woman.

Twenty minutes later Nancy showed signs of waking. Frank caught his breath and waited for Nancy to open her eyes. When she did, Frank's heart sank.


	2. Strangers

**A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed. I know I left a pretty terrible cliffhanger but now at least some of your questions will be answered. Enjoy!**

2. Strangers

Nancy Drew opened her eyes and looked around. What she saw alarmed her. White, impersonal walls surrounded her while machine beeps filled her ears. And two men, one a boyish blonde of about twenty-three, the other a handsome dark haired man of about twenty-four, stared back at her.

"Nancy? Are you alright?" Joe asked with concern.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

Frank studied the woman, looking for any signs of recognition. He found none. It wasn't Nancy staring back, it was a stranger. Just as they were strangers to Nancy.

"Don't you recognize us Nancy?" Joe questioned, stunned by her words. "Don't you remember us?"

"No, she doesn't." Frank whispered, searching Nancy's eyes. It seemed as if someone else was staring out through her eyes. Frank's heart tore in two as realization set in. "She has no memory."

"What, you mean amnesia?" Joe looked between Nancy and Frank. When Frank only nodded, Joe crumbled.

"No! It's not true! It's Nancy, she's been through everything. She's done everything. We can't lose her to amnesia! We just can't! Other people get amnesia, not Nancy." Tears streamed freely down Joe's cheeks as he tried to fight reality. Looking to Nancy he pleaded again. "You know us, don't you? You have to know us." he whispered.

Frank hung his head. In his mind he saw Joe the first time they met Nancy. He was just the kid brother at the time, the one who idolized his big brother. As soon as he had met Nancy they had become lifelong friends. In his own way Joe cared for Nancy deeply. She was one of the most important people to him. Frank couldn't help but feel sorrow, not only for Nancy, but for Joe as well. Joe had always thought of Nancy as a hero. In a way he almost idolized Nancy.

"Joe, go call Bess and George. If we're going to help Nancy we're going to need all the help we can get."

"But, aren't they on vacation?"

Frank nodded and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Joe. "This is the inn where they're staying. Just call that number."

Joe nodded silently and walked out of the room, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Nancy questioned Frank. "I feel so lost right now."

Frank sighed. "Do you remember anything at all? Who you are?"

Nancy shook her head and Frank fought back tears while he tried to compose his thoughts. "Your name is Nancy Drew. You're a twenty-four year old amateur detective who lives in River Heights. Your father is Carson Drew. He's a lawyer who lives in River Heights as well."

"Who was that guy?" Nancy interrupted.

"That was my brother Joe."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Frank Hardy, your boyfriend. You've known us for years. We have solved several cases together."

Before either could say another word the doctor came in. He held a clipboard as he observed the scene. "I'm sorry Mr. Hardy. Your brother told us of Ms. Drew's condition. It may be best if we give her time to rest."

Frank nodded and moved to stand up. He didn't want to leave but he wasn't sure how long he could sit with Nancy, knowing that it meant nothing to her. Frank turned toward the door and was about to walk away when he felt Nancy's hand on his arm. Big blue eyes met his gaze, pleading.

"Help me? Make me remember. Please."

Frank leaned down and gently hugged Nancy. "I'm here for you. I'll be back soon. Trust me."

Nancy watched helplessly as Frank walked out the door. He really did seem sweet, and worried. Nancy just wished she could remember. Would she really care about a guy like him, or was he just a friend? She sighed and settled back in her bed. All she could do now was wait, and put her trust in the man who claimed to be Frank Hardy.

Frank found Joe quickly after he left Nancy's room. Joe had finished his call to Bess and George and was on his way back when Frank motioned to him that it was time to go.

Bright sunlight met the Hardy brother's eyes as they stepped from the hospital. It was mid-afternoon and Frank realized that neither he nor Joe had eaten anything in hours. Frank climbed into the car and waited for Joe to climb into the passenger seat. Once Joe was settled, Frank left the hospital and drove downtown to a small diner.

Frank and Joe pulled in into the small parking lot and climbed out of the car. Few other vehicles occupied the lot. Joe made his way into the diner, followed closely by Frank. They waited until they had been seated and given their orders to the waitress before they turned back to the situation at hand.

"Did you talk to Bess and George?"

"Yeah, I caught them just as they were leaving. They plan to catch the first plane back so they can help us out. What can they do though?"

"They are Nan's best friends. She must have told them things that we don't know. We just need anything that may trigger her memory. It could be a story, a picture, a smell, anything. We also need to find out more about that old mansion. That painting looked just like Nancy. There's a story there."

"But where do we begin? Information on that place, if it even exists, could be anywhere."

Frank shrugged. "We're better off trying the library and the courthouse."

Their food came and the brothers ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Neither one was looking forward to the task ahead of them, but neither would turn his back on Nancy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank sat back in his seat and rubbed his temples. He had already been to the courthouse. He had spent a couple of hours going through paper work. The search had turned up no information.

Frank looked around him at the stacks of library books and old newspapers. He had gone through every one without success. In fact the only information he had found had been a news article from a microfilm describing the house.

Frank looked at his watch and yawned. It was nearly five. He stood and stretched, then grabbed the copy of the article he had made and went to find Joe.

Joe looked up from the computer he was sitting at as Frank made his way over. He shook his head in disappointment. He had found nothing while searching the internet.

"I have this." Frank said, handing the paper to Joe.

Joe scanned the paper quickly. He had almost finished reading when something caught his eye. A notation at the end of the article about a death notice made Joe gasp. The name of the deceased was Drew.


	3. Seeking Answers

**Ok this chapter is kind of short, but important. Hope you enjoy. I plan to have another update soon.**

3. Seeking Answers

Joe looked at Frank. "Did you catch this notice at the bottom?"

"I didn't read through the whole article. I just saw where it described the mansion and the debate over whether it was a historical landmark."

Joe handed the paper back to Frank and pointed at the bottom of the page. "Drew. Walter Carson Drew. As in Carson Drew. As in Nancy Drew. It's not such a stretch. Maybe that house was owned by Nancy's family."

"Find out if Walter has any other living descendants, other than Nancy and her father." Frank said with reserved hope. If Nancy had more family nobody knew about they might know about the old mansion.

Joe turned back to the computer and began typing. Both knew that the chances of Nancy being related to Walter Drew, no matter what the coincidences were, were slim. Frank crossed his fingers while Joe mumbled to himself. The screen flashed and Frank caught his breath.

"Gabriel Drew. His address is right down town." Joe read from the screen. "He's the great-great-grandson of Walter. He's looking for any Drew in the area."

"Well, we aren't Drews' but what could it hurt to pay him a visit? I say we get over there first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe then we'll get some answers."

"Well, I'm up for some sleep before we go over there. And some food. Let's get out of here and go home." Joe replied as he led the way to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned bright and warm. A soft spring wind carried the scent of blooming flowers through the city. Frank and Joe drove through the deserted streets in silence. Neither one had gotten much sleep the night before. Joe had been anxious to meet Gabriel Drew, and time had only aggravated that anxiety. Frank was nervous about the meeting, and the questions they may not get answers to.

Frank pulled into the driveway of the address Joe had written down the day before. The building was a modest, slightly run-down, two-story townhouse. A beaten, worn old Cadillac sat in the driveway next to the house. From the overall appearance of the place, Gabriel had little money and seemed to be barely surviving.

Frank and Joe climbed out of their car and looked around. Frank felt slightly apprehensive. He wasn't sure about the type of person they would find. Cautiously, Frank and Joe walked up to the front door. Joe reached the door first and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting the Hardy's saw the door open a crack.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A voice asked from behind the door.

"Gabriel Drew, our names are Frank and Joe Hardy." Frank answered. "We need to talk to you."

"How did you find me?" Gabriel studied the brothers carefully, recognizing their names from newspaper articles written about their cases.

"We found your information while researching an old Victorian mansion. It's on the edge of town, surrounded by trees, and very secluded." Joe explained.

"Drew Manor?"

"It was owned by Walter Carson Drew. We have to find out as much as we can about the family that owned it."

"Come in."

The door opened wider. A young man of about twenty three years of age stood in the entryway. Gabriel was a trim young man with short, wavy, blond hair that fell over sad, ice blue eyes. The resemblance between Gabriel and Nancy was unmistakable.

Frank and Joe entered the small room and looked around. The small entrance room was empty. Beyond that the living room was sparsely decorated with shabby furniture. The walls were bare.

"You won't find out anything about me by looking around my house. And you don't have to be surprised that I noticed you looking around. I am naturally alert to actions like that. I want to be a private investigator one day."

"Then would you mind telling us about yourself?" Joe questioned.

"Come with me." Gabriel led the way to a small kitchen table. "I will talk to you; tell you what I know about the manor. I don't know much though. All I have is this book."

Gabriel walked over to a counter and pulled down a photo album. "It has everything I know about my family pasted inside. I'm adopted. My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby. When I was adopted my name was kept the same. That's why I'm looking for family now."

"We know a family named Drew." Frank explained. "In fact, the reason we were looking for information on the mansion is because of this family."

"We were in the process of going through and restoring Drew Manor when our friend, Nancy Drew, was injured." Joe continued. "There was a portrait hanging on the second floor landing that was the reason for our friend's accident. We want to know more about that portrait."

"What did the portrait look like?" Gabriel asked.

"It was a young woman with blond hair. She was dressed in a ball gown style dress. There were roses everywhere, and the manor was in the background." Frank answered.

"Lady Drew."

"Lady Drew?" The brothers chorused.

"My great-great-grandaunt. She was Walter's sister. She died mysteriously at age twenty three. Her father searched for answers to her death until he died. Walter searched for years afterward, but found out nothing. Her husband disappeared shortly after her death. They had one son, whom I have no information about. The story of Lady Drew had become a legend of sorts in the family."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Frank and Joe were at the airport, ready to pick up Bess and George. The two cousins had called earlier that afternoon to tell the brothers when their plane would be in. The Hardys had agreed to meet them when their plan landed.

The plane was already at the terminal. Several people had come off the plane in the last few minutes. Frank and Joe stood near the terminal, ready to catch Bess and George as they came off.

"Bess, George, over here." Joe called moments later.

Bess, a blond haired woman of about twenty-three, and George, a brown haired woman the same age, turned toward the voice.

"Joe, Frank," Bess squealed as she rushed toward the brothers.

"Hey guys." George smiled as she greeted the Hardys. "How's Nan?"

She has no memory of us. Or much else. We were hoping you could help her remember." Frank answered.

"We'll try. Did you find anything out about the house?"

"We got some answers. We found a cousin of Nan's that nobody knew about. We're going out to the manor with him tomorrow." Joe answered.


	4. Secret Treasure?

**Sorry about the delay. Hopefully nobody gave up on me yet. ; ) Enjoy!**

4. Secret Treasure?

Joe and Frank reached the old mansion early. Gabriel's car was already parked in front of the mansion. Gabriel stood next to a large rose bush. Joe briefly wondered how long he had been waiting for them. Frank was about to switch the key of their car off when Joe abruptly stopped him. Joe shushed Frank and turned the radio up.

"Famous amateur detective, Nancy Drew, has been in the hospital since late yesterday afternoon." the radio announcer reported. "Sources say that while Drew is not seriously injured, she suffered a blow to the head in a fall while performing repair work on a local building. She is being treated for minor injuries as well as being treated for amnesia."

"How did the press find out about Nan?" Frank wondered as he turned the radio off.

"And what trouble will it cause?" Joe replied with a question of his own. "With amnesia, the last thing she needs is the press hounding her for answers she doesn't have."

"I guess we know who we have to question next. We should talk to the press and doctors as soon as we can. We have to know where the information came from." Frank grumbled.

Frank switched the key off and climbed out of the car, followed by Joe. Gabriel met the Hardys at the stone walkway. He had a defeated look on his face as he greeted the brothers.

"Somehow, I expected something more, something grander. To hear the stories, then to see this place, I don't know. It just seems so hopeless, almost dismal." Gabriel explained.

Joe sighed. "It does look rundown. Maybe when Nancy gets her memory back we can get this place back to its original grandeur."

"Why don't we go check out this portrait?" Frank suggested.

"Maybe you can tell us more about this place and Lady Drew."

Joe led the way inside the mansion. The entryway seemed less welcoming this time. The wood from the banister still lay on the floor where Nancy had fallen from the landing. Frank and Gabriel followed Joe up the stairs to the landing where the portrait of Lady Drew hung. The Hardy brothers were careful to avoid the broken portion of the banister, a grim reminder of the reason for their return with Gabriel.

"She's just like I pictured her. This is the portrait that was painted just two months before Lady Drew died. I've never actually seen the painting, but I remember reading the description of it. As the story goes, old man Drew was so distraught over his daughter's passing that he couldn't even take her portrait down."

"You know a lot about this house." Frank commented.

"Not really. Everything I know is information that my parents put in that book before they died. I know that they knew more than what's written there. My adoptive parents said that they found notes from the times my parents had researched the legend. I never got those notes." Gabriel paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well, I seem to remember my adoptive parents talking one night. I was going to get a drink and heard them in the kitchen. They said something about finding my uncle. I was really young, so I didn't understand. I never said anything about that night."

"Were they talking about an adoptive uncle?" Joe questioned.

"Not possible. Neither one had any siblings. The only uncle I could have had was from my biological family."

"I thought Lady Drew died and her husband disappeared." Frank commented, frowning.

"Lady Drew died and her husband did vanish. They had one son though. I never did find anything out about him. Most people believe he died as well."

"Maybe," Joe paused, "there'd have to be. At least I think so."

"Have to be what?" Frank questioned.

"We, or at least I, just assumed that the missing baby had grown up and was a direct ancestor of Nan. What if Lady Drew and Walter had another brother?"

Frank and Joe left the mansion with more questions then answers. Gabriel was the descendant of Walter. If there was another brother, and he was the ancestor of Nancy, what happened to Lady Drew's family? Maybe there was more family, with more answers. Frank drove to the hospital in a haze, his mind caught on what he had learned.

"Do you think that finding out who this Lady Drew is matters right now?" Joe questioned Frank.

"I was wondering the same thing." Frank replied. "It seems like every time we find one answer we leave with three more questions. The only reason I questioned the identity of Lady Drew was because of her resemblance to Nancy."

"I say we leave it alone and try to help Nancy gain her memory."

"Agreed."

Frank pulled into the crowded hospital parking lot and found an empty space. Just being at the hospital disheartened both brothers. Frank led the way into the building and down the hall to Nancy's room.

"I remember that!" Frank and Joe heard Bess squeal.

"That's great Bess," Joe said as he walked in, "but does Nan remember?"

Bess blushed as the others laughed. "Not even Nancy can remember everything."

"Actually, we've spent the morning looking at pictures." George explained, holding some photos up as proof.

"I didn't remember everything but I did recognize some people and places. Maybe things will start coming back to me soon."

"Don't worry Nancy. You'll remember everything eventually." Frank promised.

"So what did you guys find out about that portrait?" Bess questioned. "Anything new?"

"The woman is known as Lady Drew." Joe began.

Nancy sat up and gasped. "Lady Drew? Lady Jocelyn Drew? I know about her!"

The others stared at Nancy in stunned disbelief. Frank was the first to recover enough to speak. "How?" he squeaked.

Nancy smiled. "I've known about her for years. Every Drew born hears the story. She has been a sort of family legend for years. Hannah has every piece of information about Jocelyn that I have ever gathered. I spent years doing research. According to her legend, she has a diary in the mansion that leads to an unbelievable amount of wealth."


	5. Missing

**Sorry for the long delay. This chapter took some time developing. Thank you all for being so patient. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

5. Missing

"Nan, do you really remember everything?" George asked hopefully.

Nancy thought for a moment before answering. In her mind she saw her family, Carson, Hannah, the picture of her mother on the bedside table. She remembered the times she had planned weekends with Bess and George and the mysteries that usually followed. And the times that Frank and Joe had been there to help her solve the crimes.

"I remember. I remember everything." Nancy smiled.

A joyous whoop escaped from her circle of friends following her announcement.

"So what do you say we convince the doctor that I'm cured and we all meet at my place? I could really go for a cup of cocoa and some of Hannah's cookies."

Frank laughed. "Good to have you back Nan." He gave her a brief hug, and then walked out to find the doctor.

"Nancy," Bess whispered, "why didn't you ever tell any of us about your search for the journal?"

"It's not the journal as much as the killer I was searching for. But the trail's been cold for years. I wasn't even sure where her house was. Then I saw that portrait. There's nobody else it could have been. I couldn't believe it. I randomly choose a house to restore and it turns out to be my family's old home. As far as any of us know, no Drew has been inside that mansion since Lady Drew died."

"Well, I for one, plan to get in on this mystery. This is exciting." George declared.

Just then Frank walked in, followed by a young doctor. Everyone stood back while the doctor examined Nancy. Finally he agreed that Nancy was fit enough to go home, with the caution that she rest.

After the doctor's examination, Bess and George gathered Nancy's things while she went into the bathroom to change. Frank pulled the doctor aside while Bess and George worked.

"We heard about Nancy on the radio." Frank said matter of factly. "How did the press find out that she was here? And how did they find out about her amnesia?"

The doctor looked at Frank in surprised bewilderment. "I'm sure I don't know who talked to the press. I certainly didn't. That would have broken doctor-patient confidentiality."

Joe, who had been listening to the conversation, spoke up. "We intend to find out just who talked to the press. And if we have to question everyone here, then so be it."

"Certainly. I really must be going. My first day and I have several other patients to tend to." the young doctor answered as he scurried through the door.

Nancy sighed with content as Frank pulled into the driveway in front of her house. "Home sweet home. And it never looked so good."

"I still can't believe you just remembered everything like that." George told Nancy from the back seat.

"Amnesia is odd like that." Frank answered. "Sometimes you get your memory back quickly, and sometimes it can take a few hours or longer."

"Well, I am going to call the radio station and see if I can get some answers from them." Joe announced as he climbed out of the car. The others followed suit.

The group walked up to the porch and sat down. Joe continued into the house to make his call. He also promised to bring cocoa and cookies out when he returned.

"It feels so good to be back." Nancy murmured happily as she settled back against a post. "I was beginning to feel trapped in that hospital room."

Everyone had just settled down to relax when an old beat up car pulled into the driveway and parked. "Who is that?" Bess asked.

"Gabriel Drew." Frank answered as the young man climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Nan's cousin?" Bess gasped.

Frank nodded in response. He could tell from the way Gabriel rushed up to the porch that something was wrong. Gabriel seemed tense, as if he was worried. And his movements seemed strained.

"Frank, I'm glad I caught you. And you must be Nancy. You look just like the portrait of Lady Drew." Introductions were quickly made.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Frank asked.

"The portrait of Lady Drew is gone! I stayed a little longer after you left. I was just poking around. Anyway, I heard the stairs creak behind me. I crouched and turned just as I was hit on the side of the head." Gabriel explained, pulling off the cap and glasses he had been wearing.

Bess gasped. The side of Gabriel's face, from just above his left eye to his left temple, was swollen. The skin was beginning to turn an ugly deep purple. "I was able to get a quick glance at the person who hit me."

"Are you all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Bess asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Gabriel smiled at Bess. "But I do want to catch this guy."

"How can you be sure it was a guy?" George questioned.

"I can't be completely sure, of course. But judging from the angle of the blow, the person who delivered it would have had to have been about my height, close to six feet tall. And there was a great amount of force used, by either a man or an extremely strong woman."

"Makes sense." Frank said.

The door opened and Joe stepped out onto the porch. "What makes sense? Hey Gabriel what's going on?"

Gabriel showed Joe the marks from his encounter, then briefly recapped everything he had just told Frank and the others. He also explained how the portrait was gone when he woke.

"Did you notice anything?" Joe questioned.

"The guy that did it was wearing contact lenses. He was muscular, too, like he worked out a lot."

"How do you know he was wearing contacts?" Nancy wondered.

"How many people do you know with ice blue eyes? My flashlight beam caught his eyes for a few seconds. He looked like he only had pupils. It was weird."

"The news anchor said she saw the same person!" Joe exclaimed.


	6. Mystery Man

**As always thank you for being so patient. And a big thank you to all who keep reading and reviewing. This chapter is a little short but I think it is an important one. I hope it explains some of the more vague and confusing parts of the story.**

6. Mystery Man

"Are you serious Joe?" Frank questioned. "This is no time for any of your joking."

"No joke. She said her informant had the strangest eyes. She was also convinced that he was wearing a wig. According to her, his 'hair' was stringy and fake looking. But he was definitely muscular, and his eyes were ice blue. She said his eyes gave her the creeps."

"How did she find him?" Bess wondered.

"That's the odd part. She didn't find him, he found her. She claims that she was in the diner having a sandwich when he walked up to her table. He said he had the story of the century and he was willing to give her the scoop."

"This is crazy." Nancy murmured. "Who would know about any of the mystery except a Drew family member? That is a well kept secret. Who but a Drew would want to take that portrait?"

"Are you sure only family members know about the secret?" Joe questioned Nancy and Gabriel.

"Positive." Nancy and Gabriel chorused.

"Not even the newspapers knew about it." Gabriel explained. "It was the best kept secret around. At that time the Drew family was very prominent in this area. There was very little about the family that the public didn't know. That was the one thing that nobody knew."

"Is there anyone who could have found out about the treasure?" George questioned. "A gardener or worker who may have overheard someone talk about it?"

"I suppose it is possible." Gabriel conceded. "What I want to know is, what is so important about that portrait to make someone want to take it. It must have hung in that house for years without being disturbed."

"That is very true. And that house is not easy to find. Someone had to know where it was." Frank pointed out.

"I wonder," Joe muttered, "if there may have been a clue to the treasure in that portrait."

"If so, then we just lost it." Bess replied.

"I studied that picture thoroughly. If there was a clue, then it wasn't obvious." Gabriel explained. "But my mother left a note that explained the story of Jocelyn for me. I found it hidden behind the inside cover of my book, in a little pocket. She believed that Jocelyn had left a clue to the treasure inside that house."

"What exactly is the story of that house?" George questioned.

Nancy spoke up. "The Drew family was one of the first families to make a prosperous living in this area. Walter Drew's great grandfather built that house himself. When he died he left it to Walter's father, Walter Senior. He came to be known best as Poppa Drew. He moved his family in soon after he was left the house. At that time Walter Drew Junior was just a baby. Jocelyn was born a few years later. They grew up in that house. Some years later Poppa Drew's wife, Katherine, died. Walter was a young man, mid-teens, and so he stayed to keep the house in order. Poppa Drew had, for all intents, become a recluse. Jocelyn stayed for another five years to help Walter. Then she was married, as was Walter."

"Did Walter move out after he married?" George asked.

"No. He convinced his wife to live in the house. By that time Poppa Drew was aged and his health was failing. He died five years after Jocelyn was married, two years after she disappeared."

Joe looked at Gabriel. "What made your mother believe that Jocelyn left a clue to the treasure?"

"This paper was with the note my mother left." Gabriel handed Frank an old, yellowed piece of paper.

"I don't understand." Frank looked at Gabriel in puzzlement. "It's just a bunch of ones and zeros. I don't even see a pattern."

"I have no answers. I've been trying to solve the message for a year now. It doesn't seem to fit any known code."

"Have you tried the internet?" Bess asked.

"The internet, the library, everything. I even checked any known mathematical code that had ever been used."

"Nothing?" Joe guessed with disappointment.

"Bingo." Gabriel confirmed.

"I think we need to find out about any other family at that time." Joe suggested.

"What do you mean?" Nancy questioned.

"Did Jocelyn and Walter have a brother or something? Are there any other Drews around?" Joe explained.

Nancy looked at Joe in surprise. "Of course they had a brother. Jacob Drew. He's my great-great-grandfather."


	7. Brother Lost

7. Brother Lost

Joe looked at Nancy, unsure if he understood her right. "Then there are more family members that could know the secrets?" Joe questioned.

"Well," Nancy thought, "nobody knows what happened to Jocelyn's son. I suppose it is possible that he could have survived and married. Walter had one son and one daughter. His son died in infancy. The daughter, I assume, is Gabriel's ancestor."

"But, other than your father, Nan, every other known family member has died." Bess pointed out.

George looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Nan, why didn't you mention Jacob Drew when you talked about the house?"

"By the time that house was built Jacob was well into adulthood. He had already married and had a son. He never saw the house."

"Why not? Didn't he ever visit his father, or help search for Jocelyn?" Frank asked curiously.

"He was already dead."

Gabriel gasped. "He's the one?"

"What is it?" Nancy looked at Gabriel with an air of expectance.

"I had heard about a brother of Jocelyn's, I simply assumed the story was about Walter. He was somewhat of a dreamer in search of treasure. Supposedly he found some, but nobody knows how much."

"He did find some." Nancy whispered. "One of the heirlooms passed down through my family is part of that treasure. I grew up with that same story, but I knew who the dreamer was."

"Well one thing's for certain, we need to get back to that house. Someone feels that something inside that house is valuable enough to steal."

"Frank's right." Gabriel agreed. "Someone is trying to keep us away from anything that may tell us where that treasure is. Things are getting out of hand."

The decision made, everyone climbed into Gabriel's and the Hardy's car. Gabriel led the way down the road. Frank followed closely behind. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Each knew that someone was observing their movements. Someone knew the family secret. Someone was out to see that nobody else found whatever that house hid.

The house seemed even more forlorn and dismal than Nancy remembered. Tracks peeled out of the long driveway. The front door stood open. Everything about the house spoke careless abandonment.

Frank and Gabriel parked in the driveway and climbed out, followed by the others. Everyone was cautious, watching for any signs of another living being. Nobody wanted to be caught off guard by a surprise attack.

Gabriel led the way into the house, followed closely by the others. They had no real idea what they were looking for but they knew that something in that house was worth finding. They were determined to search until they found anything that would lead them in the right direction.

Several hours passed as the group carefully and methodically searched the house. Each room was searched from top to bottom. Nothing was left untouched. Finally the group had one place left to look.

"Do you think there's actually anything here?" Bess asked. "We've looked everywhere."

"Everywhere except the attic." George reminded her with a grin as she led the way to the attic stairs. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go." Frank and Nancy chorused as they followed George.

"Ohh." Groaned Bess as she started up the steps.

Gabriel fell into step next to Bess. He smiled a reassuring smile at her. "It's not so bad."

Bess smiled back. "I guess not."

In the attic Frank was already sorting through a trunk while George and Joe were searching dressers. Nancy stood at an old writing desk studying the contents carefully. Bess and Gabriel made their way to some old boxes stacked in a corner.

Time passed slowly as everyone searched through their areas. Each search left the group more frustrated than the last. They were just about to give up hope of finding anything when Bess let out a shriek. At the bottom of the box she was searching was a journal. The name on the journal was Jocelyn Marie Drew.


	8. Key to my Heart

8. Key to my Heart

The group gathered around the box Bess had been searching through. Nancy lifted the worn little book from the bottom of the box. She carefully examined the journal, a simple book bound in red. A small gold lock kept the cover securely closed.

"What do we do now?" George questioned, eyeing the lock. "Find a locksmith?"

"That could take some time. Maybe she had a key hidden somewhere." Joe suggested. "Anyone see anything while we were searching?"

Everyone thought about the areas they had searched. Nobody had seen any signs of a key anywhere.

"Nancy, what is that paper?" Gabriel reached out to touch the corner of a yellowing slip of paper that was visible above the pages of the journal.

"I don't know." Nancy shrugged. "It could be a folded page I suppose." Nancy studied the protruding corner of the paper. It seemed to be a separate page in the journal. Carefully, Nancy separated the pages that held the paper in place and pulled it out. The page was crumpled and worn with age. With great care Nancy unfolded the paper and read the words out loud. "The rose's vine holds the key to my heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bess asked.

"I hope it means that a key is hidden somewhere in this house." Nancy answered.

"But where?" Joe questioned. "This place is huge. And what does 'the key to my heart' mean?"

"I think I get it." Frank murmured. "A journal holds your deepest secrets, the secrets of your heart. A key would unlock a journal. The key to her heart is the key to her journal. I'm just not sure about the vine."

"Could I see it?" George asked, indicating the journal.

Nancy handed the diary over. George took the journal from Nancy and examined the lock. "Nan, don't you have a necklace like this?" she asked, pointing to the design on the lock.

Nancy looked at the lock carefully. On the underside was a deep red stone in the shape of a heart. A single vine of roses twined around the heart as if embracing it. Nancy gasped when she recognized the design.

"That looks like the same design as the necklace dad gave mom."

"Do you still have it?" Frank asked.

"It's at home."

"Then let's go get it." Gabriel suggested as he stood up. The others followed suit.

The group made their way to the door. George led the way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairway she paused. Quietly she motioned for the others to listen. In the silence a faint banging noise could be heard. George and the others cautiously moved toward the sound, watchful for any intruders.

"The house seems empty." Bess whispered as the group moved through the rooms.

"But what is causing that noise?" Joe pointed out. "Someone had to be here."

"I vote for getting out of here." Frank spoke up. "Whoever was here must have left by now." Everyone agreed and continued to make their way to the door. But when they reached the front door it was swinging in the breeze.

"I guess we know where the banging was coming from." Gabriel said. "But who was here, and why did he leave the door open?"

"Good question." Nancy replied as she grabbed the door. "However I wouldn't advise standing around here to discuss the possible answers. Let's get back to my house and get the key for this journal."

Frank parked the car in front of Nancy's house. Gabriel pulled in behind him. Everyone climbed out and followed Nancy onto her front porch. Nancy tried the front door but it was locked.

"Hannah must be out." Nancy guessed as she reached in her pocket for her key. She opened the door and led the way inside.

"The necklace is kept in a safe in my dad's office. I'll go get it."

The others waited in the kitchen while Nancy was gone. Bess grabbed everyone a cold drink and sat down. She was just about to take a sip of her drink when Nancy rushed into the room.

"My room's been ransacked!"

**I know everyone wanted to know what the journal said. I promise the next chapter will be about the secrets in the journal. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Secrets

9. Secrets

Frank was immediately on his feet. "Did you see anyone?"

"No, he must have left when we came in. Nothing seems to be missing though." Nancy replied.

"I'm still going to check everything out. The intruder could still be here, hiding somewhere." Frank declared.

"Count me in." Joe and Gabriel chorused as they followed Frank out of the room.

"You're sure nothing was taken Nancy? No missing jewelry or money?" Bess questioned.

"Nothing that I can tell. That's what's so strange. There was jewelry scattered across the table, just laying there. What would a thief take if not jewelry?"

"What about the key?" George asked.

"It's right here. Hannah kept it for me in her room." Nancy pulled a necklace out of her pocket and laid it on the table.

"Well, the creep's gone." Frank spoke from behind Nancy. "No visible signs of entry. I guess he could have snuck in while Hannah was here."

"But who was it and what was he looking for?" Bess wondered.

"My guess is, it's the same guy that attacked me." Gabriel reasoned. "And if he was in the mansion at the same time we were he could have heard us talking about the key."

"I don't get it. What good would the key do him if we have the journal?" Joe asked.

"We can't open the journal without the key. Unless he came back for the journal later, he would have only delayed us. If this journal does hold the answers we need that delay would have worked in his favor." Nancy answered.

"Do we call the police?" George questioned.

"And tell them what?" Frank replied. "Someone ransacked Nan's room, didn't take anything, and left before anyone could get a look at him."

"And there's no sign of anyone entering or leaving the house by any suspicious means." Gabriel put in.

"I guess you're right." George admitted. "There's really nothing anyone can do."

"We can do something. Find out what's in that journal." Bess spoke up.

The others agreed enthusiastically. Nancy carefully unlocked the journal and opened the cover.

_The day began so well. I am almost ill at the turn of events. I suppose Richard is an acceptable man. Certainly he is well established in the town. I hate to disappoint Walter or Poppa, but I will get out of this marriage. I will not be Richard's wife. They can't see the truth about him. Richard only wants Jacob's treasure, any way he can get it. He will never see a string of pearls as long as I live. I would rid this town of Richard first. I will try to talk to Walter today and convince him to call off the wedding, but because he only informed me today of Richard's offer I doubt seriously that he will agree with me._

"Jocelyn didn't marry of her own will?" Gabriel wondered. "I always thought she was happy. It sounds like she would do anything to get out of the marriage."

"Like fake her own death?" Bess suggested.

The others looked at Bess, taking in the possibility of her words.


	10. Skeletons in the Closet

**I know it has taken forever for the updates. But this story is almost done and I want the ending to be really good. If you're still reading this story don't give up on me, I will finish it.**

10. Skeletons in the Closet

"Do you really think Jocelyn would fake her own death?" asked George. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I guess we'll have to read and find out. But she didn't sound happy about the idea of a marriage to Richard." Nancy answered.

Nancy began reading aloud again.

_I tried to discuss my feelings of foreboding with Walter. He is afraid for my well being. He truly believes that Richard is the best this town has to offer. He is sure that I would be well cared for. I do not have that same confidence. Perhaps if I inform James of Richard's offer of marriage he would decide to approach Walter and reveal his feelings._

"Wait, who is James?" Joe asked.

"Sounds like Jocelyn had a secret boyfriend. But why didn't she just tell Walter about James herself?" Frank replied. "Maybe it tells later in the diary."

Nancy scanned the next few pages quickly. "Here's a reference to James. Richard visited the mansion today. He came to take me riding. He couldn't stop complimenting me on my grace. I really wish it had been James riding that horse, not Richard. The day was not without joy, however. Upon returning to the mansion I saw James standing near the rose bushes, talking to Walter. He had delivered the cook's order from his uncle's general store."

"I can't find any reference to a job. But it sounds like he worked at the general store." Nancy looked up from the journal.

"But we know that Jocelyn married Richard, for whatever reason." Gabriel pointed out. "And while this is interesting information it isn't practical for us to read the entire journal."

"So let's start from the end and work backwards." Bess suggested.

Nancy flipped through the pages until she found the last entry. "Here it is." Nancy began reading again. "I made a trip into town today. James was at the general store. He agreed to meet me tonight. Every detail has been decided."

"What did she mean by that entry?" Bess questioned. "Was she planning to run away with James and leave Richard?"

"The question is, did she ever make it to her meeting?" George asked.

"Or was she killed first?" Joe spoke up.

"Good question, Joe." Nancy let go of the back cover of the diary and flipped through the pages. "That's the last entry. How can we be sure what happened?"

"Careful Nan. You're going to drop that piece of paper." Frank reached out to pull the thickly folded paper from its hiding place in the spine of the diary.

The group crowded together to get a better view of the paper as Frank unfolded it. The elegant script on the page was slightly faded with age. The handwriting seemed to be the same as that of Jocelyn's. Everyone was silent as Frank began to read the note.

"_If you are reading this message I am sure I am no longer here. I leave this as possibly my last message to you. No doubt you have read, or begun to read, my journal. You surely have many questions, some of which even I am unable to answer. All I can leave you with is this story of my life, and a clue to the treasure that my brother held so dear. It is true that he hid it here at the manor. To find this treasure you must solve the puzzle. It's not too difficult, for those who can count. To understand the message, remember that each letter has its own number, one through twenty-six. The spaces separate the letters."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bess asked.


	11. Shock

**To all those who have been so patient, a huge thank you. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy.**

11. Shock

"I'm not sure." Gabriel admitted grimly. "There are too many possible combinations."

"True," Nancy replied, "but if we study the message we may be able to figure it out. I think it's safe to guess that Jocelyn was, at least to a degree, capable of figuring math. There are also dashes between certain numbers that don't seem to follow any certain pattern."

"Is there another clue in the journal?" Joe asked.

"Even if there is we can't just rely on the journal. We're running out of time." George pointed out.

"Everything seemed so black and white then." Frank sighed. "There was no gray area, no maybe, just right or wrong."

"It just seems so sad." Bess agreed. "She was so unhappy."

"We have to figure this out for her sake. She would have wanted one of you to solve the mystery." Joe looked between Gabriel and Nancy.

"Maybe we can find out more about Jocelyn at the library." Frank suggested. "But we can't do anything more tonight." Frank indicated the window, where night time shadows were visible.

"Tomorrow at ten? We can meet here and go to the library." Nancy suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet by ten. Nancy led the way to the front door and held it open for everyone to leave. George stepped off the porch but turned back to Nancy. "You're coming with us. You aren't staying here after what happened today."

"But-" Nancy began but was cut off.

"You can leave a note for Hannah and she can stay with her friend. It would be safer that way." George pointed out.

Nancy had to admit that George had a valid point. Nancy glanced over George's shoulder to see Bess, with an expectant look on her face. She sighed and nodded, knowing that her friends would not take no for an answer. George and Bess waved the Hardy's and Gabriel off then stepped inside to wait for Nancy.

Ten minutes passed before Nancy reappeared, bag in hand. She scribbled off a quick note for Hannah, explaining what had happened. Afterward she double checked every door and window to be sure each was locked. Satisfied that everything was secured, Nancy left with George and Bess.

The night seemed to fly by. Nancy yawned as she checked her watch. She had an hour before she, Bess, and George had to meet the rest of the group. Nancy stretched and grabbed her bag.

"Look who finally made it to breakfast." teased George. "Pancakes and bacon, if you want any."

Nancy smiled and grabbed a chair. The talk was light as the three girls enjoyed their breakfast. Each knew that the day ahead was going to be long, and likely tedious. Nancy couldn't see any reason to the code, but she knew that there had to be something there. Nancy studied the black design of the plate in front of her as she thought.

"Black and white." Nancy murmured, fully noting for the first time the difference in color.

"What?" Bess and George chorused.

"Frank said it yesterday, black and white, right or wrong. I remember hearing once that there was some kind of numeric system based on that principal, one or the other. I'm just not sure where. Maybe she was familiar with that system."

"You care to repeat that in English for those of us who don't speak sleuth?" Bess asked. "I'm a little confused."

"So am I." George agreed.

"We have to get to the library."

The library was empty when the group arrived. Nancy quickly recapped the morning conversation for Frank, Joe, and Gabriel, concluding with her idea.

"We know that she mentioned math. It is some kind of system. I think we focus less on who Jocelyn was, and more on what she knew. Maybe we can find a mathematical system similar to the one she used." Joe replied.

The next two hours passed quickly. Each of the group took several titles to various tables to study. For each failure another book was taken from the shelves.

"I give up." Joe threw up his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Me too." agreed Bess. "This is impossible."

"Maybe not. Look what I found." Frank held up a book and pointed to a long paragraph in the middle of the page. "According to this book there is a commonly used numeric system made up of ones and zeros. It's used in computers." Frank turned the page. "And here is a sample of a number."

Everyone gasped. The sample resembled the code that Jocelyn used. Nancy smiled as she pulled the coded message from her bag. Everyone gathered close while Frank set the book on the table and took out a blank page to decipher the message.

Minutes dragged by while the group decoded the message, using the instructions from the book. Slowly words began to form, creating a readable letter.

"The treasure held so dear is held very close to my heart. Look in the place where the roses grow. Cupid points the way to a special place. Just find the room behind the rocks and roses and you will find my treasure."

"Wow, what are we waiting for." asked Gabriel. "We can find the treasure now."

The mansion seemed to take on a new life as Gabriel and Nancy looked at it. Roses grew wild around the entire yard. Bird song filled the late afternoon air.

"I can't seem to shake a sense of foreboding." Nancy murmured. "Something just doesn't seem right."

"Maybe because the end of the case is so near. We are closer than anyone's ever been to the treasure since it was hidden. It almost seems like Jocelyn was helping us."

Nancy looked at Gabriel. He had a mixture of emotion on his face. Joy, excitement, sadness, and reverence filled his eyes. Gabriel glanced at Nancy and blushed.

"I just feel like this place is home. I wish I knew what life was like here." Gabriel tried to explain.

Nancy smiled and nodded. She understood his awe. She wanted more than ever to repair the old mansion. But first, she had to find the treasure and the man who wanted it so badly.

"We should catch up to the others." Nancy spoke up. She knew there wasn't much time left to find the rose garden and Cupid. Gabriel nodded and reluctantly followed Nancy over to the others.

Nancy joined Frank and Joe, while Gabriel joined Bess and George. The two groups agreed to split up and search the two largest concentrations of roses.

The strong scent of flowers filled the air. The garden seemed more like a wild growth of plants. Nancy could almost picture a jungle of roses as she looked around the large garden. Frank and Joe were on either side of Nancy, each thinking intently.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Joe broke the quiet.

"Not even one." Frank answered. "This garden is huge. That statue could be anywhere."

"Don't the pictures always show the fountains in the middle of the garden? If there isn't a fountain here the next best thing would be a statue."

"Good idea Nan. Let's go." Joe took off in the general direction of the garden's center.

Joe, Frank, and Nancy stopped to catch their breaths. The garden was larger than any had realized. Nancy looked around at the area where they had stopped. It seemed to be an overgrown plaza. Off to one side was a giant fountain.

Nancy groaned. She was sure that the statue would be here. Instead, a fountain stood to one side of the plaza. Nancy walked over to the fountain and sat down.

"Nancy, you found it!" Bess shouted gleefully.

"Where did you guys come from?" Frank asked.

Gabriel laughed. "The other rose garden is just a continuation of this one. It goes around the back."

"So are we going to solve this case or debate the setup of the garden?" George joked.

"But the cupid statue-" Joe began.

"Is on the top of the fountain." Bess pointed to the tiny cupid figure with his bow and arrow at the ready, poised atop the fountain. The figure faced a long wall of roses broken up by two large aisle ways.

"I guess we see if there is a rock wall behind that growth." Gabriel announced as he moved toward the flowers. "If not, we can go down one of the aisles.

"Freeze right there."

Gabriel stopped and turned. A man dressed in black from head to toe stood across the plaza from the group. In his gloved hand was a gun.

"I would ask what you want but I think that's obvious." Gabriel stared at the man. "You want that treasure, the one that belongs to Nancy and me."

"That treasure is mine!" the man growled viciously. "I have searched for years. You won't ruin it now." The man scanned the group intently. "You," he pointed the gun toward Bess, "get over there and look for a wall."

Bess nodded and walked over to the flowers that Gabriel had been about to search. Carefully, she pulled vines back. She expected to see more vines, but instead she saw rock. A stone wall stood covered with roses.

"The wall is right here."

"Where's the door? Find it!"

Bess looked through the vines. As she searched she noticed that the wall was actually part of a building that had been covered by roses. Bess looked back at the gunman and smirked.

"It's a building. I have to search the other walls. I need George to help me."

George looked at Bess with a questioning gaze. Bess winked at George.

"Fine. Get over there."

George walked over to Bess and began to search the wall. "What are you thinking?" she hissed.

"Trust me." Bess moved around the corner. "Just follow me."

George walked around the corner, following Bess along the wall. George searched the wall quickly, then followed Bess around the next corner, to the back of the building. George looked around at the roses along the wall. Bess had quit searching.

"Can you still throw?"

"What?"

"Baseball, George. If I distract him could you throw a rock and hit him in the head? We just need to knock him out and get that gun."

"Just make sure I can get a good shot."

Bess smiled at George and shoved some stones from the ground into her hands. "I'll go this way," Bess pointed to the way they had come, "you go the other way."

George nodded as she watched Bess go around the corner. As soon as Bess was out of sight George rounded the other corner. A few seconds later Bess called out. George moved silently up the wall until she could see the gunman standing in the plaza.

"We found the door."

George caught her breath as the gunman turned toward Bess's call. She just needed one good shot.

"Come on Bess. Just one shot." George whispered.

"Around this way"

The gunman stepped forward then paused. He looked around the group, as if to decide what to do with everyone. George saw her chance when the gunman turned to look toward the corner where Bess stood. With swift accuracy gained from hours of practice, George sent a rock toward the man's head.

The rock connected with a thud. The man crumpled to his knees, dropping the gun in the process. Frank dove for the gun while Joe and Gabriel rushed the gunman.

"George, you did it!"

George smiled. "Bess thought of it."

"Let's get this guy taken care of." Frank suggested.

Twenty minutes later flashing lights filled the shadows. Police officers gathered around the group to get their statements. The gunman was taken into custody.

"Well, he admitted to everything. The break-in, tips to the press, the attack. You are lucky people." the chief told the group when they had finished giving their statements.

"Who is he?" Joe questioned.

"He said that he is Wilson Radcroft. He claims to be a distant descendant of your Jocelyn. He claims that Jocelyn had a son who survived both parents. But we checked the records. The baby was buried with the mother. Both plots were paid for by a James Winston. When I ran the guy's image and prints we got a match. He's Wilson Richmond, a con-man. He must have been living in the mansion. When he saw that you had taken interest in the place he looked for a way to profit. Now, don't you have a room to investigate?"

The group nodded in unison and went to search the walls of the building. The police stood back as the group searched the building.

"Here it is!" Gabriel shouted.

Gabriel, Frank, and Joe forced the door open and led the way inside. The air in the building was stale and musty. Dirt and dust covered everything. The room was large and open. A little table with a child's tea set sat in a corner. A row of ragged dolls and stuffed bears lined the wall beside the table. Opposite that wall was a row of chests.

Nancy and Gabriel carefully opened each of the six chests. Inside each one was gold coins, bracelets, necklaces, and other jewels.

"She kept it in her playhouse." Nancy whispered.

"This stuff belongs in a museum or something. This isn't treasure that we could use today."

"I know someone who owns a museum. We can take them there."

The afternoon sun cast a glare on the water's surface. Nancy sat with the others on the beach. After finishing the mansion each had agreed to a much needed vacation. Since the mansion had been opened as a part of the museum, Nancy and Gabriel had been busy making sure that Jocelyn's story and life was properly recreated. Now it was time to relax, and everyone planned to enjoy every minute.

"Hey guys, race you to the water." Bess called out.

"You're on." Joe answered as he jumped up and dashed across the sand.

The air filled with laughter and the sound of splashing waves.


End file.
